The Water Buffalo Song
The Water Buffalo Song is the first Silly Songs with Larry. It was meant to be the only. Lyrics The Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. So without further ado, Silly Songs with Larry. (Larry pops in wearing an oversized cowboy hat) Larry: The Water Buffalo Song! (Larry smiles as the music begins) Larry: Everybody's got a water buffalo. Yours is fast, but mine is slow. Oh where'd we get them, I don't know, but everybody's got a water buffalo-oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I took my buffalo to the store. '' (''saloon door comes in) Got his head stuck in the door. '' (''puts head in saloon door) Spilled some lima beans on the floor. Oh, everybody's got a... (Archibald comes in) Archibald: Stop it! Stop! Stop right this instant! What do you think you're doing!?! You can't say everyone's got a water buffalo when everyone does not have a water buffalo! We're going to get nasty letters saying, "Where's my water buffalo? Why don't I have a water buffalo?" And are you prepared to deal with that? I don't think so! Just stop being so silly! (Archibald leaves) The Announcer: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry sing: (Larry pops in) Larry: Everybody's got a baby kangaroo. Yours is pink, but mine is blue. Hers was small but... (Archibald rushes in) Archibald: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs over Larry) Fun Facts *This is the only Silly Song for these things: **The only Silly Song written by Phil Vischer and the first one Kurt Heinecke had nothing to do with. **The guitar for this song was provided by Mike Sage, the voice of Scallion #3. **The only Silly Song which has Larry's dopey voice. The familiar voice is used starting with The Hairbrush Song. *For the 15th anniversary of Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, Larry's voice (with the exception of the beginning and ending) is re-dubbed with his current voice. This resulted in some of Archibald's dialogue being cut. This version is also in And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry: The Complete Collection. *In the Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, Larry's voice has been made a little deeper than it originally was. However, the original pitch of Larry's voice was still used in the DVD release of Very Silly Songs! *The part where Larry sustains "everybody's got a water buffalo" was meant to be a short note. But Mike Nawrocki insisted on sustaining it in homage to ''The Three Amigos ''theme song. It took a couple takes to get it right. *Originally, this was meant to be the only silly song as all the other episodes would have other funny segments, with another silly song maybe once in a while. But after fans wrote angry letters to Big Idea asking why there was no silly song in the second video, the silly song became a regular thing. *Superchick did a cover of this song on VeggieRocks! Gallery Music Video File: VeggieTales The Water Buffalo Song - Silly Song Category:Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:1990s Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Category:Very Silly Songs! Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:Silly Songs (ONLY FOR SILLY SONGS) Category:Songs written by Phil Vischer Category:Country songs